criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Clark
|birthplace = Fort Worth, TX |family = Thomas Clark Ella Clark Marjoe Gortner Jeff Wald |yearsactive = 1972-present }} Candace June "Candy" Clark is an American film and television actress well known for her role as Debbie Dunham in the 1973 film American Graffiti. Biography Clark was born on June 20, 1947, in Fort Worth, Texas, to Ella and Thomas Clark. She attended Green B. Trimble Technical High School. She pursued an acting career, her first well-known role being Debbie Dunham, who appeared in the 1973 film American Graffiti, which garnered her an Academy Award nomination as Best Supporting Actress; she later reprised the role in 1979 for the movie's sequel More American Graffiti. She is also known for her role as Francine Hewitt in The Blob. Her other well-known films are The Man Who Fell to Earth, The Big Sleep, Blue Thunder, Cat's Eye, and At Close Range. Clark has also made guest appearances on several TV series, such as Magnum, P.I., Banacek, Simon & Simon, Matlock, Baywatch Nights, and Criminal Minds. In her personal life, Clark was married to Marjoe Gortner from 1978 until she divorced him the following year. She then married Jeff Wald in 1987, but divorced him the following year as well. As of 2007, she attended many hot-rod shows and enjoys gardening, collecting antiques, and trading memorabilia on eBay. On Criminal Minds Clark portrayed Sandy Jareau, the mother of SSA Jennifer Jareau, who briefly appeared in the Season Seven episode "Run". She reprises her role in the Season Ten episode "If the Shoe Fits" and the Season Fourteen episode "Hamelin". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 3 episodes (2012-19) TV episodes - Sandy Jareau *Two Girls (2018) - Ida as an Adult (voice) *5 Weddings (2018) - Claudia Burrell *Twin Peaks (2017) - Doris Truman (2 episodes) *Roadside Stars (2016) - Grandma Lambert *Cold Moon (2016) - Evelyn Larkin *Bob's New Suit (2011) as Aunt Tootie *The Informant! (2009) as Mark Whitacre's Mother *Cry of the Mummy (2009) as Jane Torquemada (short) *Dog Tags (2008) as Deb Merritt *Zodiac (2007) as Carol Fisher *Mystery Woman: Redemption (2006) as Kathy Starkwell *The Big Empty (2005) as Mother (short) *The Month of August (2002) as Tina *Cherry Falls (2000) as Marge Marken *This Is How the World Ends (2000) as Bus Driver *Niagara, Niagara (1997) as Sally *Baywatch Nights (1995) as Julie Young *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995) as Baby/Mother *The Wright Verdicts (1995) as Eileen Cates *Radioland Murders (1994) as Billy's Mother *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) as Buffy's Mom *Original Intent (1992) as Jessica Cameron (video) *Deuce Coupe (1992) as Jean Fitzpatrick *The Price She Paid (1992) as Marlene *Cool as Ice (1991) as Grace *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Iris Blackman *The Blob (1988) as Fran Hewitt *St. Elsewhere (1988) as Harry *Blind Curve (1988) as Mimi *Matlock (1987) as Kitty Carroll *Brothers (1987) as Candy *The Hitchhiker (1987) as Cheryl Barnes *Magnum, P.I. (1985-1986) as Leslie "Scooter" Emory (2 episodes) *Hunter (1986) as Jody Stone *Starman (1986) as Shannon McGovern *Popeye Doyle (1986) as Corinne Evans *Simon & Simon (1986) as Cotton *At Close Range (1986) as Mary Sue *Cat's Eye (1985) as Sally Ann *I Gave at the Office (1984) as Julie *Amityville 3-D (1983) as Melanie *Hambone and Hillie (1983) as Nancy Rollins *Blue Thunder (1983) as Kate *Cocaine and Blue Eyes (1983) as Ruthann Gideon *Johnny Belinda (1982) as Julie Sayles *Faerie Tale Theatre (1982) as Candy/Queen Gwynneth *Q (1982) as Joan *National Lampoon's Movie Madness (1982) as Susan Cooper ("Growing Yourself") *Rodeo Girl (1980) as J.R. Patterson *Where the Ladies Go (1980) as Charlene *More American Graffiti (1979) as Debbie Dunham *When You Comin' Back, Red Ryder? (1979) as Cheryl *Amateur Night at the Dixie Bar and Grill (1979) as Sharee *Starcrash (1978) as Stella Star (English version voice, uncredited) *The Big Sleep (1978) as Camilla Sternwood *Handle with Care (1977) as Electra *The Man Who Fell to Earth (1976) as Mary-Lou *James Dean (1976) as Chris White *I Will... I Will... For Now (1976) as Sally Bingham *Insight (1973-1974) as Ginny (2 episodes, credited as Candace Clark) *Banacek (1973) as Gretel (credited as Candace Clark) *The New Perry Mason (1973) as Julie Potter *American Graffiti (1973) as Debbie *Fat City (1972) as Faye *Room 222 (1972) as Andrea 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People